Just A Couple of Dollfaces
by Windy and Clatter
Summary: Ch. 3 is up!!! CO-AUTHORED Two best friends are sent to 1900 New York in order to fix a great problem that has caused an error within the race of man. Yeah, we know. Kinda typical storyline but its kinda funny. At least we like it.
1. a destiny decided long before either of ...

Disclaimer: we don't own the newsies…only the characters that didn't appear in the film

Chapter One

"So?" Clatter asked appearing at Windy's side by her locker.

"What?" Windy asked with a small smile.

"Are you wearing it?" Clatter asked eagerly. Windy had never seen her so giddy. At least, not since she had gotten Newsies on DVD.

"I dunno. Are you wearing it?" Windy smirked.

"You better believe it!" Clatter said showing off her gray pants, white button down top, dark gray vest and suspenders. Windy laughed and took off her jacket revealing a similar outfit to her friend's, but in tones of brown rather than gray. 

Clatter squealed "HAPPY NATIONAL NEWSIES DAY!!"

"Freaks." Someone muttered as they passed by. Windy just rolled her eyes and grabbed her books for first period.

"Ready? Windy asked closing her locker.

"Always." Clatter grinned as they simultaneously placed their hats on their head.

"Carryin' da banner!" they yelled as they started down the hallway, ignoring the strange looks from the people around them. They both walked down the endless hallways in the high school until they came to room B302.

"Ahh…Math." Windy groaned. "I hate it with a passion."

"You can say that again." Clatter replied as they both walked in the door and took their seats. Math flew by and the two friends parted to different classes. 

Finally lunch came and Clatter sat down at the table across from Windy, who was staring off into space.

"Earth to Windy." Clatter said flinging a French fry at her face.

"Hey!" Windy laughed throwing the food back.

"What were you thinking about?" Clatter asked as she started to pick at what was supposedly food "Ehh, why do I even bother to buy school food?!"

"Who else?" Windy sighed leaning back in her chair ignoring the comment.

"Ah! The infamous Josh." Clatter nodded. "I really don't understand why you like him, Windy. He's not that great. Yeah he may be cute an' all but that doesn't mean nothin' since he doesn't even have half a brain."

"I know, but I just can't help wonder what's wrong with me." Windy sighed.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with you. You're freaks. Both of you." Said a snooty voice from behind the two girls. Windy turned and saw Kelly Johnson standing there all decked out in her designer clothes with makeup plastered all over her face like a china doll. She was the most popular girl in school and not to mention, Josh's steady girlfriend.

"I'd rather be a freak then a prissy hoity-toity flake like you." Windy retorted.

"So how's about yous get outa me sight before I's soak ya?" Clatter finished.

"You'll pay for treating me like this, freaks, I'll make your lives hell." Kelly threatened and then flounced off back to her boyfriend's side.

"Well wasn't that fun?" Clatter smirked. Windy laughed but then realized that lunch was almost over. 

"We're still skipping last period, right?" Windy asked as she picked up her lunch tray.

"Of course. It's National Newsies Day. We's gots ta ditch in honor of our boys!" Clatter declared dumping her trash in the bin.

"Do you think the dean would possibly buy that excuse?" Windy asked thoughtfully.

"Nah, but he'll get a good laugh out of it."

"Okay. Meet me at my car after sixth. And try not to get caught." Windy smirked.

"Me? Caught? Neva!!" Clatter laughed. The girl's parted ways for their next class. As the morning had flown by, the afternoon did the exact opposite. After what felt like years, sixth period finally let out. Windy raced through the parking lot and hopped in the car. Looking around, she saw no sign of Clatter. Seventh period had already started when Clatter came running out of the building. Windy pulled up in front of her and she jumped in the passenger seat.

"Go!" she yelled pulling the door closed. Windy hit the gas just as the dean came running out.

"I thought I told ya not ta get caught!" Windy scolded as they exited the school grounds.

"I didn't get caught. I was only spotted." Clatter explained. Windy let out a laugh and headed back to her house.

"Where's your parents?" Clatter asked dropping her bag on the floor.

"Europe somewhere." Windy said tossing her keys on the table.

"Oh." Clatter simply stated.

"So what are we gonna do first?" Windy asked switching the topic away from her parents. They were never around much and Windy tried to never let it bother her.

"What else? Watch our boys of course." Clatter said flopping onto the couch. Windy laughed and popped in the DVD and joined her friend.

@@@@@@

"Hey! Brooklyn's coming up!" Clatter yelled out. Windy rushed out of the kitchen, a giant bowl of popcorn in her hand.

"Ah Spot! My love!" Windy cried out dramatically as she fell onto the couch spilling popcorn onto Clatter's lap.

"See, now why do you waste your time on Josh when you have Spot?" Clatter teased.

"Because Spot ain't real, dummie!" Windy laughed throwing some more popcorn at her. But instead of hitting Clatter, they stopped in midair.

"Windy? What's going on?" Clatter cried out in shock. The room had gone silent, but not just the room, the whole world. It was like someone had hit the pause button and the whole world was at a stand still.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Windy yelled back. Both girls' were scared out of their mind.

"Please calm down." A voice said from behind them. Clatter and Windy both jumped to their feet and spun around.

"Who the hell are you?!" Clatter asked. The blonde hair girl smiled softly as she came toward them, her white dress swirling about her feet.

"I am only a messenger,"

"Only a messenger? What the hell is going on here? If you didn't notice everything seems to be frozen!" Windy yelled. She was scared out of her mind and wanted answers.

"You two have been chosen…" the messenger started but was interrupted.

"Chosen? For what?"

"If you let me finish, I'd be able to tell you that." The messenger frowned.

"Sorry." Clatter said holding her hands up in surrender.

"Now where was I? Oh yes. You two have been chosen. It was a destiny decided long before either of you were born." She stated. Windy opened her mouth to say something but stopped at the messenger's glare. "You are needed back in time where you must solve a great problem that has caused an error within the race of man." Before either Windy or Clatter could utter a sound of protest, their vision faded to darkness. 

"Windy, what da hell's…" Clatter trailed off as she felt everything spinning around her. She heard wind blowing in her ears as she reached out for her friend but couldn't find her, and then there was blessed silence.


	2. I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore

****

Chapter Two

"Who doya tink dey are?" someone said.

"Does it look like I's a mind readah ta yous?" someone else replied. Windy and Clatter stirred, shifting slightly as they awoke. They opened their eyes and found several boys huddled over them.

"AHHHHH!!!" the girl's screamed, sitting up quickly. 

"AHHHHH!!!" the boys screamed back, jumping away from them. Both girl's looked around, remembering the messenger's words.

"Windy, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Clatter grinned. She had always wanted to say that. Windy looked at her and burst out laughing.

"Yous frum Kansas?" Jack Kelly asked.

"No." Windy said climbing to her feet. The boys looked slightly confused due to the previous statement.

"Are yous two newsies?" Mush asked. Windy and Clatter finally realized who these boys were!

"Yes we are!" Clatter stated proudly. Windy smacked her arm and glared. "Oww, what?!"

"Excuse me while I talk to my friend." Windy told the boys and then pulled Clatter away from the group's earshot.

"Hey, watch it!" Clatter yelped as she was pulled five feet by the collar, "God, I coulda walked ovah here by myself..." she said as she looked back at the boys 

"Why'd you go and tell them that we're newsies?! Cause if you didn't realize it, we're not!" Windy cried out in a hushed tone, making sure the boys didn't hear them.

"Oh come on Windy, lighten up a bit!" Clatter said throwing her hands in the air and letting out a loud sigh "Look around you! We're in...uh, hey guys…" she called over to the group of huddled newsboys "What year is it?" she asked rather shyly, she must sound like a fool to be asking such a stupid question

Racetrack looked around at the other boys. Was this girl serious? "1900" he called out.

Clatter laughed "Thanks Race" she called over her shoulder as she let him wonder about how she knew his name. She went on to continued her sentence from before "As I was sayin', look around you, we're in 1900, live a little, have some fun. I mean, we've been wanting this to happen since..." she trailed off in excitement "forever!!"

"But you don't understand…this isn't supposed to exist. It was only a movie. Unless Disney got something accurate for once!" Windy exclaimed.

Clatter scratched her head in puzzlement, "Uh...yer right, I'm gonna have ta think about that one for a sec...oh what's the use, we should make what we can of it while we're still here, I mean, this is every Newsies fans' dream!!"

"Okay, ok, you're right." Windy admitted. In reality, she too was excited that they had landed in this time. "But let's think back to what that chick said. Something has gone wrong here which we hafta fix. Now whadaya think it could be?"

Clatter racked her brain for a couple of seconds "That's a good question, I don't remember, did she even finish tellin' us before we came heah?"

"I don't think so. Maybe we're not supposed to know? But if we're not supposed to know, how are we supposed to know what to fix?"

"I don't know, maybe we're supposed to find out along the way?" Clatter asked, just as confused as Windy. "Oh God, what if we don't figure it out and it's something really important?!" Clatter asked frantically "We could royally screw up time!"

"They wouldn't send us back here then, would they? If there was a risk?" Windy asked trying to calm herself as well as Clatter.

"Oh God, I hope not. We's not the most responsible people..." she said laughing to herself. "Come on, the sooner we find out what the problem is the sooner we can fix it and set things straight…" she said grabbing her friend's hand and pulling her back over towards the boys

"Hi." Windy smiled as they stood in front of the boys once again. "We haven't been properly introduced. My name's Windy."

"And I's Clatter" Clatter said slipping into her well known New York accent she had acquired after many endless nights of watching the movie. She spit in her hand and held it out to the person she knew as Jack.

"Da name's Jack Kelly but da boy's 'ere call me Cowboy." Jack said shaking Clatter's hand with a grin. "An' dis here's Racetrack, Blink, Mush, Skittery..." Jack listed off all the boys that had gathered. 

As Jack said their names, each boy did something special. Race tilted his half smoked cigar, Blink gave his famous smile, Mush, well Mush just stood there as always, looking so cute and lovable.

Windy could feel her cheeks turning red as she realized how cute all these boys were. She always blushed slightly when she was the center of attention, unless she was mad. Then all fury rang loose.

"So where yous goyls frum?" Race asked as he took his cigar out of his mouth and wiped his sweaty forehead.

"Uh..." Clatter said looking over at Windy not sure of what to tell them.

"We're from Chicago." Windy stated. Hey, it was the truth. They never asked what year though.

Clatter gave Windy a "God I'm so stupid" look and smiled back at the boys. She observed each and every one of them and made a note to learn all the unnamed newsie's names to tell all the listees when she got back "So where're yous fellahs off ta?" 

"We'se was goin ta sell our papes, but den we'se found yous two on da ground heah." Blink stated.

Clatter laughed "Yeah, sorry 'bout dat, we's a liddle outa it...yous must be wonderin what we's was doin out here on da ground..." she trailed off looking at all their confused faces.

"Well actually, now dat ya mentioned it, we's was a liddle curious." Racetrack spoke up. Windy grimaced wondering what lie Clatter had come up with

Clatter flashed a mischievous smirk at Windy and then turned back to Race "Well, we's was on da streets cause we's ran away frum home. Well, not dat yous could really call it a home, but anywyas, we's didn' wanna sleep in no alley. So we's jist slept here" she said shrugging her shoulders and hoping that the boys would get the hint that they needed somewhere to stay.

Windy had to bite her lip to hide her grin, Clatter always came out on top when it came to thinking up lies on the spot. "Well, if its okay wid da boys, I's don't see no reason why yous can't be newsies an stay wid us." Jack suggested

Clatter bit her lip to hide her smile and tried to look uneasy. "I, I don't know..." she said slowly, acting as if she was pondering the newly acquired information. "Wha...what if we didn't really know howda be a newsie?" she asked hoping to be brought on a field trip with them for the day.

"Well dat's easy den. Cowboy here's da best dere is. I's bet he'sd show yous two da ropes, eh Jackie boy?" Mush grinned, nudging Jack in the side.

Jack gave Mush a grin and then turned back to the two girls "Sure I's can show ya da ropes...wait a minute...I's t'ought dat yous goyls said dat yous was newsies..." he said giving them a questioning look.

"Well, Clatter here's done it once but I's nevah was a newsie before." Windy spoke up, covering Clatter's slip up.

Clatter said a thank you with her eyes and then continued "Yeah, I's done it once before with me bruddah..."she said trailing off for dramatic affect as she lowered her gaze to look at the ground "but I's was nevah dat good."

"Well den I's guess I's can show ya da ropes." Jack shrugged. He turned to Racetrack. "Ya wanna come wit us taday, Race?"

"Shoa" he said eyeing the two girls. They looked interesting and full of life. He definitely wanted to get to know them better. "But foist I's tink dey's gotta buy some papes" he said motioning to their empty hands.

"Uh....we don't have any money." Windy admitted, patting her empty pockets.

"Yeah, dat could be a small problem..." Clatter agreed. 

"Well...yous can borrow some a mine an' pay me back latah" Kid said reaching into his pocket and pulling out some money. He pressed it into both the girls' hands.

"Thank you so much!" Windy smiled softly.

"Yer welcome" Kid said while flashing her his famous smile. Clatter almost melted as she stared at him and then snapped out of it "Yeah, thanks…" she said while walking up to the counter to face Weasel. She looked him square in the eyes "30 papes," she growled as she firmly placing the money down on the table just like she watched them do a hundred times in the movie. 

Windy laughed softly but copied Clatter's actions as they both received their bundle of papers and walked back over to the boys.


	3. I’s don't want dem treatin’ me like a Sa...

Thanks two our first two reviewers!!! Yay! We're so happy people like our story. Keep reviewing. 

@@@@

Chapter Three 

"Where didja loin howda do dat?" Jack asked after observing the girls buy their papers.

"Do what?" Clatter and Windy asked simultaneously, both very confused.

Jack laughed "By yer papes witout gettin no trouble."

Clatter sighed in relief "We's used ta live in Chicago buddy, ta get whacha want ya godda be firm an look 'um in da eyes. It's no different here in New Yawk." 

"Um..ok." Jack stated looking at the ground and rubbing the back of his neck feeling rather stupid.

"So where to now?" Windy asked Race and Jack as the others dispersed to their different selling spots.

"Depends, where do ya wanna sell? We's could go ta Central Park, it would pro'ly be easiest dere fer ya" Race said as he held his papes on top of his shoulder.

"Sounds good to me. I always wanted to see Central Park." Windy said.

"Yeah, same heah!" Clatter piped in as they started to walk towards the park.

"So I's gotta ask, why 'er ya in New Yawk, I mean, commin' awl da way out heah frum Chicago an awl…" Jack asked trying to find out about the two mysterious girls.

"Umm....well..." Windy started. She raced through her mind, trying to think of some excuse. 

"Well Chicago isn't what it's all cracked up to be, ya know?" Clatter responded as she shielded her eyes from the hot summer sun.

"Yeah, we's know whacha mean, but why didja come awl da way out ta New Yawk?" Race asked, now a little curious himself at how she had avoided the question.

"Well why not? Is there something wrong with New York?" Windy challenged.

"No, well I's guess not, but it's not really a place fer goyls ta live on da streets." jack stated.

Clatter automatically shot up her shields and snapped at him "Wadaya tink, we's ain't tough enough?! I's cin handle meself an don't any a yous tink dat I's can't!" She said as she sped up her walk. She hated being treated like she was fragile. All her life her parents had treated her like a porcelain doll and she couldn't, no, she wouldn't take it anymore. It bugged the hell out of her and she was going to put an end to it.

"Now look what you did!" Windy exclaimed. "You know, you may think New York is tough and all that but you have never been to Chicago. So don't try an understand." Windy said as she ran to catch up with her friend

Clatter kept up her pace as her friend came up behind her "Who do dey tink we's are? We's not porcelain dolls, we's don't need deir protection er nuttin!" She said loud enough for them to hear.

"And you have to remember that girl's here are different then us." Windy whispered. "Here, they're a bunch of Sarahs."

"I don't care if deir a bunch a Sarahs!!" Clatter said exasperated  throwing her hands up in the air and dropping her papes to the ground "I's not gonna be treated like a Sarah if I can help it, and believe me I'sll NEVAH be dat desperate!" she yelled at her friend, her eyes flashing in anger. Clatter, feeling a lot better after her outburst, picked her papers off the ground and placed them over her shoulder, waiting for the boys to catch up.

"Okay drama queen." Windy laughed rolling her eyes. "No one said you had to be a Sarah. What I meant was that they may treat us like one at first. But then again, after that outburst, I highly doubt it."

Clatter laughed at her "Yer right, I's don't tink dey're gonna wanna make me mad anytime soon, and I's don't want dem treatin' me like a Sarah" she hollered at the incoming Jack and Race.

Windy stifled a laugh at the look on the boys' faces as they approached the two girls. "You better be careful, Clatter. You may never get Jack by the way you're yelling at him."

Clatter laughed again at seeing their even more confused faces "I don't want him if he's gonna treat me like an angel the whole time, cause we both know that I's far from bein an angel!" 

The two boys approached with a quizzical took on their faces "Who ya screamin' about ovah heah?" Race asked completely confused. His question was ignored as Clatter rolled her eyes in frustration.

Windy turned from her friend to the boys "Okay, listen here. We're not any of those weak and petty girls that you're probably used to hanging around with. We want to be treated with some respect and dignity. You don't cross us, we don't cross you. Got it? Cause you definitely don't want a taste of Chicago."

Jack and Race both looked at each other "Wow, ok, easy there dollface…" Jack said as he stood closer to Clatter, eyeing her up and down _'god she's beautiful when she's angry...wow..where did dat come frum!?'_ he thought to himself.

Windy caught the look in Jack's eye as he gazed at her friend. She gave a smirk, laughing to herself. 

Clatter gave a growl from deep in her throat as her eyes flashed. "I's not an' I's ain't nevah gonna be nobody's 'dollface!'" Almost whispered in a low tone through her anger. She turned on her heal "men!" she breathed under her breath as she sold a paper in her huff, not knowing what else to do.

Windy sighed and brought her papers down from her shoulder, resting them on her hip. "Listen guys, we's ain't da kinda goyls yer used ta hangin around wit, we's don't appreciate da chic names ya cawl us. I's Windy an she's Clatter, nuttin else plain an simple. I know dat's she's blowin it outa proportion, but ya gotta take it easy on 'er. She hasn't had da best past wit da men in her life…" she glanced over at Clatter who was busy selling more papers to a couple of business men who were walking by "I guess dat ovah da yeahs, she jist lost trust in dem…"

Race stared at the ground as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "We's didn't mean ta offend ya er nuttin, really we's didn't. But yer right, yous nuttin like da goyls dat we's hang wit…right Jack?"

Jack snapped his gaze away from Clatter at hearing his name and rubbed his eye with the back of his hand "Whaja say race?"

Race chuckled inwardly knowing Jack already had his eye on Clatter "I's was sayin dat Windy's right, dey's nuttin like da goyls dat we's hang wit…"

"Oh, yeah, yer right, yous chi-…goyls are definitely not like da uddah goyls dat we's hang wit…" _now if dat's a good or a bad ting I's don't know yet…_ he added in his head "Listen, I's gonna go apologize…" he yelled over his shoulder as he started to walk towards Clatter.

Windy laughed as she saw Clatter bullying what looked to be a 20 year old man into buying a paper. She turned her attention back to Race, linking arms with him as she dragged him off in the other direction "So what's da deal, how doya sell dese papes?" she asked patting the bundle of papers she carried under her arm.

Race sighed as he went into the automatic spiel on the ups and downs of being a newsie. "Well, da foist ting ya gotta loin is dat headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes. Da second ting is dat ya gotta 'improve' da headlines er else yous not gonna make enough money ta survive, damn headline writahs nevah give us nuttin good…"  He pulled her over to a crowded part of the street and looked down at the bundle of papers he carried.

"So how doya 'improve' da headlines?" Windy asked excitedly, her eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"Hold on a sec…" Race looked down at a paper intently, thumbing through the pages and scratching the back of his head. "Got it…BOAT WRECK NEAR STATUE OF LIBERTY, MANY LIVES AT STAKE!" he screamed out and smiled as a couple of people walked over and pushed pennies in his hand while taking a paper out of his other "Tank ya mam, dat's very kinda ya." He smiled at his customers as he tipped his hat.

Windy smiled and waited for the customers to disperse before she spoke "So where did ya get that headline from?"

"Page 6, da cleanin crew of da Statue of Liberty tipped over deir motor boat and fell inta da water wit awl deir cleanin products, which was soap and rags. Da water got a liddle sudsy but uddah dan dat it poses no thre't ta nobody. And dat my friend is improving da truth." He smirked as he looked over at her confused face as she tried to figure out what to improve. "Come on, I'sll help ya…" He continued showing her the art of hawking the headlines.

Jack watched Clatter as he slowly approached her. He chuckled at her unusual selling techniques as she forced a paper into the poor man's hand and pried the penny out of the other. She then moved on to her next victim. "I's wouldn't sell dat way if I's was yous…"

"Well yer not me, so I's guess yous got nuttin ta worry about…" she snapped as she sold another paper to an unsuspecting woman "Just outa curiosity, why shouldn't I's sell like dis?"

Jack followed her, weaving in and out of the crowd "Well fer one ting someone's gonna get mad an come aftah ya…"

"I's strong an I's fast so I's got nuttin ta worry about."

"Anuddah ting is dat yous gonna lose business. People will see ya bein mean ta yer custamahs an dey's gonna steer clear a ya, not ta mention da bulls'll be on yer tail fer disturbin da peace."

Clatter stopped and sighed as she turned around and put her hands on her hips exasperated "Well den wadaya propose I do?"

"Try bein nice ta dem, ask dem nicely if dey wanna buy a pape an smile. If dey buy it den say tanks, show dat yer grateful." He said shrugging, astounded that she hadn't thought of it herself.

Clatter shrugged and agreed to try his method, handing her other papers to Jack and keeping one for herself, she turned around and gazed at the crowd, trying to find who she would sell to next. She spotted a man in his 40's sitting on a bench and walked over to him shyly, going into her acting mode. "E..excuse me sir. W..would yous like ta buy me last pape?" She asked shyly, pleading with her eyes.

The man looked at her, eyeing her up and down and shook his head "no thanks chicky." 

Clatter resisted punching the man out and continued "P..please sir, it's only a penny, I..I need it sir. Me bruddah's sick an he's gonna die if we's don't get him help. Please sir, he's only t'ree…" Her eyes started to water as she made her lip tremble.

The man's eyes softened as he looked up at her. He stood up and wiped a tear from her cheek "I'm sorry about yer bruddah, sure, I'll buy yer last pape…" he pushed a penny into her hand as she handed the paper to him with her other. 

"Thank you sir, thank you so much, little Timmy will be oh so very pleased…" She smiled as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes "Have a nice day…" she turned but then stopped as she heard the man calling her back "yes sir?"

"Here…" he pushed a quarter into her hand "get your brother some help."

"Oh sir, no, I couldn't possibly take this much, please…" she tried to push it back into his hand but he refused.

"Keep it, you need it for your family more than I need it for myself…" he smiled and then turned, walking away as he opened the paper to read the day's headlines.

Clatter smirked and walked back over to Jack.

"Dat, dat was amazing!" He said speechless at how she had manipulated the man into giving her more money. 

"Nah, it was nuttin…" She pocketed the money "Come on, lets sell da rest of our papes an den we's can go ta Tibby's an meet da fellahs…" She mingled into the crowd shouting headlines on her way.

Jack sold his papers and watched Clatter work the crowd _she is a very strange goyl…wait a minute…_he observed her closely _how did she know dat me an da fellahs meet at Tibby's every day?_ He decided to ask her later and shrugged it off as he sold his last paper "Tank ya sir…"


	4. ch 4

Sorry for the really long wait. We got a tad bit sidetracked lol. But the updates will be much more frequent now so no worries!!! Please review and tell us what you think!!!! Chapter Four 

At around 4:00 p.m., the four newsies met up again at park bench, Clatter and Windy sitting down and Jack and Race standing in front of them, blocking the sun. 

"So how'd Windy do sellin?" Jack asked as he wiped his sleeve against his sweaty forehead and stuck his other hand in his pocket. 

"She did great, I's tell ya, dese goyls catch on fast…" He smirked and then looked over at Jack as he undid a couple of his top buttons and fanned himself with his shirt. 

"Yeah, I's know whacha mean, dese goyls are a couple a born newsies." He smiled down at them and winked. 

Both of the girls blushed from the attention and from the heat "Aww guys, your just sayin that…" Windy wiped her sweaty palms on her rough pants "Come on, I'm so thirsty, lets go ta Tibby's and get something ta eat." 

Clatter smiled as she stood up and pulled her friend with her. "Yeah, I'm so hot. I need shade…" she unbuttoned the top of her shirt revealing some skin and rolled up the long sleeves as far as they would go, causing Jack and Race to blush a little and look away as they had never seen that much skin on a girl. "God dammit, why do dese tings gotta be so hot…what I's would give fer a tank top, shorts an sandals right now, eh Windy?" 

Windy nodded in agreement. 

"Wait, what?" Race and Jack asked at the same time. Girls never wore shorts, they barely even wore pants, and they had no clue what sandals or tank tops were. 

"Nevah mind…" Windy trailed off as she linked arms with Clatter and they started walking lazily towards Tibby's "Hey Clatter…" Windy whispered as she moved her head closer to Clatter's ear so she could hear. 

"Yeah?" 

"Wadaya say we race them there?" Windy said with a smirk. They were already at least fifteen feet ahead of them, and they were both pretty fast so she thought they could beat them no sweat. 

Clatter's eyes sparkled as she turned around and looked at the boys "Oh boys…" she said as she smiled at them and wrung her hands. 

"Yeah dollf- Clatter?" Jack asked trying to cover his slip up. 

"RACE YA!!!" and with that the two girls turned and sprinted as fast as they could towards Tibby's. 

"Hey!! Dat's not fair!! Yous goyls cheated!!" Race said as he galloped after them, Jack at his side. 

The two girls rounded the corner and saw Tibby's as they raced to the front door. They didn't bother waiting for Jack and Race to catch up as they went inside and sprawled out on a booth, breathing heavily. "T...tolja we's could beat 'em…" Clatter said through pants as she sat up and waved over a waiter "Waddah…" she pleaded breathlessly. 

Windy held up four fingers to tell the waiter to bring four of them "Yeah, I knew we could…." She sat up and slumped down with her back against the seat "God it's so hot out…" 

Race and Jack came in the door and scanned the restraunt for the girls. They spotted them in the back corner and walked over to them slowly, having lost all their energy from the previous race "God yous goyls er fast…." Race said as he scooted in next to Clatter and rested his head in his hands. 

"Yous can say dat again! But ya cheated so ya did have an advantage…didja get waddahs yet?" Jack said in one breath as he slid in next to Windy and crossed his arms over his chest as he breathed in deeply. 

His question was answered when four waters were brought to the table by the waiter. They all took their drinks hastily and slurped the water into their dry, parched mouths. After a full minute of drinking, Windy pulled the glass away from her mouth "ahh so much better…" she smiled as she shut her eyes and breathed in deeply "so what are we gonna get ta eat?" 

Race didn't even bother to look at the menu as he knew everything that they had "well, dey's got hot dogs, sausage, soups…" 

"OO I's wanna hot dog..." Clatter said as she licked her lips "I's havn' had one in soo long…" she patted her stomach as it growled. 

"Yeah, I think I'll have a hot dog too, do you guys know whacha want?" Windy said as she blew bubbles in her water. 

"Yeah…" Jack waved over the waiter again and placed their order. "So tell us 'bout Chicago, what's it like dere?" 

"Well, it's basically like New Yawk cept it's more….Windy what's da words I's looking fer?" 

"Um...snooty? Hoity-toity prissy like?" 

"Yep, dose is dem." 

"Wow, I's always tought dat Chicago was bettah dan New Yawk… I's guess I's was wrong." Jack slouched down in the seat and drummed his thumbs on the table. 

"Don't worry bout it, most people think it is, but those people have never been there or have just visited for a while. They've never lived there; they don't know what it's like…" Windy trailed off as she looked down at the table and blew more bubbles in her water. 

Clatter could tell that Windy was thinking about both of their lives and how messed up they were at times "But I's glad dat I's came ta New Yawk, I's like it a lot more, less trouble ta get inta if ya could say dat…" 

"I's don' know 'bout less trouble, yous only been heah a couple a days, atleast I's tink ya have only been heah a couple a days, anyways, dere's a lot a trouble ta get inta in dis city but ta know dat yous gotta get inta it foist…" Race licked his lips as he saw the waiter place their food in front of him "Dig in goyls, an guy.." he said as he picked up his sandwhich and took a big bite. 

They had barely been eating a minute when Boots sprinted into the restraunt and almost fell to the ground as he stopped short and searched the crowd for jack "Jack!!" he said spotting him and ran over with a frantic look on his face. 

"What is it Boots?" Jack said still eating, not hearing the poor boy's frantic tone. 

"It's Blink an'…an' Mush…." 

Jack and Race's heads snapped up "Whacha tawkin 'bout Boots?!" Race said as he dropped his sandwhich to his plate and stood up quickly. 

"Dey…dey's getting' beat up real bad…I's saw dem gettin pummeled in an alley an' came straight heah…" 

Jack jumped up and cracked his knuckles "Delancy's?" He said as he imagined all the torturous things he was going to do to them when he found them. 

Boots hated ta say it "N…no...it's...it's...Brooklyn,Spotanhisboys.." he said in one breath as fast as his mouth could form the words, knowing that if he didn't say it all together he would never get it out. 

Jack and Race both sprinted out of the restraunt after Boots as they followed him towards the alley. 

Clatter and Windy both looked at each other in surprise and jumped up to follow. Sprinting out of the restraunt after them, they trailed behind about ten feet, thinking if there was any serious danger they would help. "Windy, I's tink we's found our problem…"Clatter whispered between breaths and the sound of her feet hitting the cobblestone. 

Windy nodded and then stopped short when she didn't see Jack, Race or Boots in front of them anymore. She stuck her arm out in front of Clatter to stop her. 

"Hey, wacha-" 

"Shh…" she said as she inched towards the nearest alley and peered inside. The sight that she saw made her gasp in surprise. Blink and Mush were inside the alley, face down on their stomachs with cuts and bruises all over them. They were definitely unconscious. She moved her gaze off the ground to see a group of Brooklyn newsies and a group of Manhattan newsies fighting. Spot was in the middle of fending Jack off, who was coming at him with a wooden board that was part of a crate, with his cane, and Race was busy fighting off two guys who were still trying to get close enough to pummel Blink and Mush. 

"Race, watch out!!" Windy yelled jumping into the alley's opening as she saw a rather muscular Brooklyn boy creeping up behind Race. 

Race spun around and dodged the punch that the boy had started to throw, making him hit one of his own Brooklyn newies. Race then punched the boy in the stomach and pushed him to the ground. He spun back around to face the two stunned Brooklyn newsies and continued to fight them off. "Tanks Windy!!" he called out showing his gratitude. 

Spot lost his focus as he heard the voice and looked towards the alley's enterance. With the light shining behind her, the girl looked like an angel. Her brown wavy hair shined as the light hit it from behind, making a halo form around her head _Windy…_. He stumbled backwards when Jack got in a good shot to his stomach, but held in his scream of pain as he lunged back at Jack, knocking him into the brick wall and shoving his cane into his stomach. "Someone…get dose goyls!" Spot yelled as he threw and received punches. 

"Clatter, Windy, GET OUTA HEAH!!" Race screamed at them as he threw more punches and received a blow to his right eye. 

Clatter and Windy thought it best if they listened to him and turned to run. They had barely gone five feet when two more Brooklyn newsies appeared out of nowhere. 

"An wheah do yous tink yous goin?" A burly kid asked. He was about five foot ten and had shimmering green eyes that hinted of danger, while his companion was about five foot seven with almost black colored eyes. 

Clatter and Windy spun back around to run in the other direction but were grabbed from behind by the two Brooklyn boys. 

Clatter felt the green boy's hands grip around her arms tightly, pinning them to her sides and holding her in place so she couldn't turn around. She felt him lower his head to her ear as he breathed on her neck "Hey there dollface…" he hissed and started kissing her neck right, when Clatter went into a rage. She slammed her head back hitting him in the forehead while she stomped her heal down on his foot and wrenched her arms out of his grip, elbowing him in the stomach. She spun around and punched him in the eye and then, placing her hands on his shoulders, shoved him hard to the ground. She had to say that his face revealed how stunned he was. She stood over him and placed her foot on his stomach, digging in her heal "Nevah, EVER call me dollface!" 

Windy laughed at Clatter's rage but then went into one of her own when the boy who was holding her inched a hand off her arms down to her thigh. She did the same as Clatter, stomping down her heal and elbowing him in the stomach, then turned around and kneed him in the groin. He fell to the ground and curled up from the pain as she stood over him too and laughed "That'll teach ya ta do that ta a lady." 

Everyone that was in the alley stopped and watched the two girls fight. They had never seen two girls fight before, and these girls were fighting some of Brooklyn's best newsies, and they had just won. "What da hell! Brooklyn, move out!" Spot said as he got up off of Jack and made one last blow to his stomach. All of Brooklyn ran out of the alley towards the Brooklyn bridge, but before they were out of ear shot Spot turned around "We'll be back Cowboy, an yous won't have yer goyls ta help!!" He then turned around and jogged to catch up with his boys. _Windy huh?Well she sure can fight…she's real hot too…wait, what am I's saying?! She just beat up two a yer best boys!_

Jack, Race, and the rest of the Manhattan newsies stood and stared at Clatter and Windy who stood and stared back at them from the alley's entrence. 

"What?! Yous nevah seen goyls fight befoah?!" Clatter asked trying to break the silence. 

"Actually, no." Jack said as he bent over Blink and Mush. He turned them over to judge the damage. 

"Well, I told you you didn't want a taste of Chicago." Windy said as she hid her smile that was blooming on the inside. This was just too funny. All of the boys were standing there, open mouthed, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. 

Jack concluded that Blink and Mush would be ok "Dey're gonna be fine, dey's jist need some bandages an' rest an' dey'sll be good as new. Come on Race, help me carry Blink back, Slider an' Task, carry Mush back." And with that the four Manhattan newsies carried Blink and Mush back to the lodging house, Windy and Clatter trailing behind them.   
  



End file.
